1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the subject apparatus relates to exercise machines employed by an operator to strengthen or limbering various body muscles and joints. Specifically, the subject apparatus discloses a motion stabilizing system that prevents undesirable movement by a wheelchair bound operator during use of an exercise or physical therapy machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional exercise or physical therapy devices that are used to improve a wheelchair bound operator's physical condition are generally of limited use. Usually, the operator must be removed from the wheelchair and placed onto a receiving seat (such movement is usually performed by an additional person) or the operator locks the wheelchair into a less than ideal position by applying the wheel associated brakes. Further, due to relatively free wheel rotation with a standard parked, brakes applied, wheelchair, the locked wheelchair wheels (locked to prevent normal rolling) have a tendency for the seat and frame to rock up and down or back and forth, relative to the locked wheels, especially when the occupant is involved in moderate to vigorous exercise. The subject device overcomes these difficulties by securely anchoring the wheelchair bound operator in a stable (limited forward, backward, and upward movements), ideal position for operating a wide variety of weight training machines.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,396 is a leg exercising attachment for a physically impaired individual's wheelchair. The device has a spring activated pedal for each foot and handle grips for the user to pull against. Two hook formations clip around the wheelchair's frame, proximate the wheel axles, to attach the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,762 relates an exercising machine for wheelchair confined persons in which the person wheels the chair into a receiving bay from which the person may then exercise with the machine. The device has sturdy frame members that permit the user to lift themselves into various exercise positions. No means are provided for securing the wheelchair within the apparatus.
A gymnastic set is provided for wheelchair patients in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244. A wheelchair is rolled backwards into the device and a foot or leg assembly is replace, thereby surrounding the wheelchair with a non-attached framework. Numerous exercise components are associated with the framework. Further, the framework is mounted on wheels for easy movement.
Made known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,502 is an exerciser for disabled persons. The motor driven exerciser has appliances for securing both arms and legs within receiving mountings. Both the arms and legs are moved by motor coupled pedals and handles. No means are supplied for securing the wheelchair to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,614 presents an exercise machine for persons confined to a wheelchair. A receiving ramp mates with the chairs wheels and then rocks back into an inclined position, thereby forcing, by gravity, the user's back against a slanted backrest. Pneumatically controlled resistance members are included for exercise use by the wheelchair occupant.
A compact, portable, rowing type exercise apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,268. The device is usable by a wheelchair seated exerciser. An elongated lower support is positioned with one end between the wheelchair's wheels and the other end extending in front of the chair. The end in front of the chair has a pneumatically activated rowing assembly that projects upward in front of the wheelchair occupant.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,435 provides exercise machinery that is convertible between non-wheelchair and wheelchair bound individuals. Various machines are described, but all have a removable seat assembly, used by non-wheelchair bound person, and a ramp assembly, used for receiving the wheels of the wheelchair bound person's wheelchair. Provided are wheelchair securement straps that extend between the exercise machine and the locked wheelchair wheels. The machine attached body straps serve for both types of individuals.